Yuduko
by EmilBondevik
Summary: Iida, hurt and jealous of Todoroki and Deku's relationship, finds himself alone in the woods, only to be met with an unfamiliar visitor: an akuma. [TodoDeku; Unrequited!TodoIida]
1. Running Away

Tenya breathed heavily, in and out, harsh deep breaths. He was bent over, his hands clutching his knees. His dark navy hair was messy, gently flowing back and forth in the wind like the branches of the trees above him. Red and brown leaves surrounded him on all sides, covering the path behind him that was only visible due to the air that had blown from his engines while he had been running. For a normal run, he wouldn't have used them, but he wasn't just running. He was _running away._ Away from UA; from Todoroki and Midoriya; from the pain of having to watch as his crush and best friend spent all of their time together; without him, without Uraraka, without anyone else. They loved each other, and Iida couldn't stand it.

He had been dealing with his feelings for months now, ever since Midoriya and Todoroki made it official that they were 'together'. He had been trying so desperately to keep it in, to be supportive to his friends, but it was so hard. He finally snapped when Midoriya had informed him that the two wouldn't be able to attend Uraraka's birthday because they had already planned a dinner with Midoriya's mother that same night. It was disgusting.

"I'm so sorry, Uraraka, but we can't go. We would if we could, but my mom and us had planned a dinner… and well, we can't cancel. See… Shoto and her are meeting for the first time, and uhm…"

Disgusting. As each word Izuku had spoken rang through his head, Tenya's face contorted in anger, his nose scrunching, teeth clenching, and eyes shutting tight. The rest of the conversation entered his mind. Uraraka had started crying, having felt a similar dread to Iida: that Midoriya was becoming increasingly distant. Tenya could tell she was trying to hold back her tears, and seeing her so sad…it had infuriated him to his core.

"Are you insinuating you _just so happened_ to look over one of your friend's birthdays?" Iida had said, his voice raised, stepping in front of Uraraka. "Could you honestly be that inconsiderate?!"

Midoriya, taken aback by the scene that played out in front of him, could offer no response other than a confused expression; his eyes wide, mouth agape, and face pale. Todoroki stumbled into the room, trying to assess what had transpired. It was at the moment his eyes locked with his that Iida left, running away without another word. He could hear Uraraka and Midoriya calling after him, but he ignored it. He ran and ran and ran, until now, where he was lost and out of breath somewhere in the woods.

Tears pricked his eyes at the recent memory that played over and over again, like a broken record. He gripped his head, falling down to his knees. A scream erupted from his lips, seemingly causing the trees around him to shake. His throat stung, but he let out another angry roar. The sound choked in his throat as tears fell down his cheeks. He coughed, his throat now dry and scratchy. He threw his glasses off his face, landing somewhere on the ground around him, so he could wipe his wet eyes. He didn't care if he lost them, it wasn't like he didn't have spares.

With his head down and eyes closed, he didn't notice the small black akuma flying closer and closer to his engines, until it landed, turning them black. He looked up upon hearing an unfamiliar voice, that didn't seem to be coming from around him, but wasn't in his head, like earbuds that were implanted in his eardrums. He felt scared by the sudden sound, but was compelled to listen by some invisible force that seemed to be controlling his thoughts.

"Hello, Yuduko. I am Hawkmoth," the voice said, each syllable chilling Iida to the bone. However, he couldn't find it in him to speak back to the voice (Hawkmoth, apparently. Whoever that was).

"I have enhanced your quirk, giving you the power to shoot poisonous gas from your engines. This gas allows you to control whoever inhales it. You can use it to get revenge on those who have neglected you, hurt you, and your friends. All I ask in return is that you bring me Izuku Midoriya, alive. I don't care _how alive."_

At the word revenge, Iida felt his blood boil in his veins, fury clouding his vision, the small nagging in his mind increasing until it became overwhelming. Without another moment of hesitation, he agreed.

"Yes, Hawkmoth. I will bring you Izuku Midoriya."

A black ooze began to form itself around Iida's body, and he welcomed it, feeling as it absorbed onto him, changing him from the inside out. As the ooze dissipated, he emerged, no longer himself. His eyes were now hollow pools of empty black, a white mask covering the top half of his face. His entire body seemed to be like a black and white photograph, his once navy hair jet black and once lifeless skin now a dull grey. His outfit was simple, a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and black tie, the pants cut in the back so his engines wouldn't clog. He wore shiny white dress shoes and white gloves to complete the sophisticated look. Nothing on the outfit was optimised to suit his quirk, but he felt more powerful than he had in his whole life. His mind clouded with nothing but the mere thought of revenge, he began to run out of the woods, not even noticing the crunch of his the glasses he had been wearing underneath his feet.

He traveled faster than he ever thought he could. It filled him with the giddiness of a child, and determination. It should be noted that he hadn't the faintest idea if he was heading out of the forest in the right direction, but he followed his gut. This tactic seemed efficient enough, as he soon reached a clearing. He could see the dorms in the distance, a grimace on his face as he traveled there at the speed of light.

When he arrived, the dorms seemed eerily quiet, but that didn't discourage the new villain, who opened the door and quietly slipped in. His entrance didn't go unnoticed, however, as he soon heard rapid footsteps approaching him. He turned around, closing the door, a voice soon hitting his ears.

"Iida!" Uraraka exclaimed, running up to him, but stopping about a few feet away. Something was definitely off. She could tell it was definitely him, but he was so different. Like he had been drained of life, and colour.

"Hey, when did you change clothes?" she asked, an uneasy feeling welling up in her stomach. "Don't tell me you ran away just to buy a suit."

She let out an awkward laugh, only feeling more uneasy by Iida's lack of a response. After what felt like an eternity, Iida finally spoke.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked, voice low, and rough like gravel.

"They're out, looking for you… I wanted to go with them but they told me to stay here in case you came back. Because I'd probably be the only person who could make you stay…their words, not mine."

Uraraka fiddled with her thumbs, her vision switching between Iida and the floor. A low hum came from him, and her eyes locked on the back of his head.

"Look, Iida. Deku feels really awful and so does Todoroki. I know you were only trying to defend me, but…"

Her words got caught in her throat as Iida turned around to face her, the colour draining from her face. She stared into the lifeless pools that were once his vibrant red eyes. Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Wh-What?" was all she could mutter.

He took a step toward her, and in return she took a step back.

"Uraraka, I need your help," Iida said. He took another step forward. Even though his eyes were empty, Uraraka could feel his piercing gaze staring right at her.

"Help with what?" she asked, body shaking, but at the ready to fight if she had to. She didn't want to, but this situation was just so weird; she had to be ready for anything.

"We're going to punish Midoriya! Make him pay for all that he's done to you! Make him suffer like the scum he is," Iida proclaimed, his face contorting in a harsh frown as he thought about Midoriya, and how badly he would hurt him. How he would break him, make him pay for mercy. And when he was on the verge of death, he would only then hand him over to the hands of Hawkmoth, to do whatever he wants with him.

The alarm in Uraraka's brain sounded loud, and her eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the man in front of her. It began to click in her mind that he was not Iida. He may look like him, speak like him, sound like him; but that wasn't him. She knew him better than that. He wouldn't become this _thing_ of his own accord.

With no acknowledgement to the man's offer, she asked, "What have you done to Iida?", the question sounding more like a demand.

"So you won't help," the man deadpanned, his expression falling flat, making him seem eerily calm.

Uraraka clenched her teeth and asked again, "What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Friend!"

"I guess I knew this would happen. You don't trust me because I've changed. But you will understand."

Pissed off by this thing's blatant disregard for her question, Uraraka moved to throw a punch, stopping as she heard a slight hissing sound. She looked down, noticing a white gas coming from Iida's legs, filling the air around her. She coughed as the sweet-smelling gas entered her lungs. She began to feel dizzy, stumbling backward. She gripped her head, looking up at the false Iida (the only thing in her vision that wasn't shaking).

"How did you… what did you…?" she murmured, falling backward, feeling as Iida's arms caught her from falling. At first she struggled to get away from him, but this effort was in vain, as she soon found herself nothing but putty in his arms._ "What's happening to me?" _she thought, unable to move her body, or even speak. Her vision was fading faster and faster. Eventually, everything around her faded to black.


	2. Where am I?

As the black faded from Uraraka's vision, she found herself in an endless void of white. She rubbed her head, which ached, looking around herself. She stood up, only to find there was no floor below her, yet she could still stand.

"What the heck?" she said to herself. Off in the distance, she could hear a faint noise, causing her to spin around. Although she couldn't make it out, something-or someone-was there; about fourteen metres away, if the metric system still applied in this place. Ignoring the knot in her stomach, she ran towards it. Whatever it was, it could provide a clue to where she was and what this place is. As she got closer to the unknown entity, she could make out the distinct navy hair, square face, and muscular body. It was Iida. The real Iida.

Picking up her pace, she sprinted toward him, the same noise from before rocketing toward her ears. It was a cry and a scream all in one, laced with absolute pain, and it shattered Uraraka's heart. Iida sat, slumped over, his eyes shut tight, hands clasped tightly to each side of his head, and tears streaming down his cheeks. Uraraka kneeled down in front of him, lifting her hand to his face, wiping away one of his tears with her thumb. Iida remained frozen in place, continuing to cry, and remaining unresponsive to Ochaco's touch. He screamed again, startling her. But the scream was the same as the other two. It was like he was on a loop.

"It's like he's…" she stopped. "...he's stuck."

But he wasn't stuck here, in this place. No, he was probably wherever he was when he ran off. Whatever was happening to him at that moment, it wasn't good. And he was forced to stay in the same place, over and over.

"Iida…" she muttered softly, retracting her hand.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of this! And when I do, the guy who did this is gonna pay, big time," she said, determined to save her friend from whatever this was that was happening.

"Though I guess I should start by figuring out what this is."

She looked around, up and then down. Stomping her foot on the ground as hard as she could, she felt nothing. There was nothing holding her up, but somehow she couldn't get through this invisible barrier. It was like in a video game when you reach the edge of a map. There's nothing physically there stopping you from going forward, but the coding of the game prevents you from doing so.

Frustrated, she looked around, seeing only the same whiteness that she saw before.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

* * *

Tearing through the trees, Midoriya called out for Iida, the same as he had been doing for what felt like forever. This was all his fault, Iida had run away because of him. And because of that, he felt like it was his mission to find him.

At his side, Todoroki searched as well. It was hard for Izuku to discern his companion's expression, but something told him that Shouto felt almost as responsible as he did.

So far, their search had seemed to be a dead-end, but Midoriya wasn't keen on giving up quite yet. He was glad he didn't when he heard a crunch under his foot. He looked down, Todoroki stopping to glance over at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Midoriya got down on his knees and picked up the familiar silver frames. One of the lenses was shattered, bits scattered around the ground. The other lens was cracked with a chip at the bottom and looked like it was barely holding on.

"It's Iida's glasses," Midoriya answered, standing and showing the object to his companion.

"That means he must have been here," Todoroki reasoned, looking around.

As Midoriya was about to agree, he felt the soft buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a message from Uraraka.

"Iida's here, so you guys can come back!"

Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's head home," he said, to which Todoroki, having received the same message, nodded.

As they started to head back, something began to bother Izuku. Why would Iida leave his glasses here? Sure, they all knew he had what seemed like infinite spares, but it's unlike him to just leave his belongings. Plus, why were they broken? Did they fall off and he didn't notice? How would that even happen? It just didn't add up. Then again, there was no guarantee these were Iida's glasses. But thinking they were someone else's just made Midoriya more worried, considering there might be someone out there who can't see now.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki asked, making Midoriya realise he had thought out loud.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's just… does something about this feel a little odd to you?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Okay. Glad it wasn't just me."

Midoriya smiled a little. Todoroki reached and grabbed his hand, holding it in a comforting manner as they walked.


End file.
